The Day After Love Left
by LadyOfTheNightwing
Summary: Two girls with sad pasts. Four boys, all enemies. Starts in the summer of the Fifth Year. What kind of romance can these boys find behind the masks of beautiful girls? Rated M for future chapters. DMxOC,SSxOC,HPxOC, OCxOC DISCONTINUED. FEEL FREE TO TAKE IT AND MAKE IT YOURS.
1. Prelude

AN: So this is my first story that I have enough courage to post! Please review, and please dont be to harsh. It will get very graphic in later chapters, I promise. :D

Disclaimer, I do not own anything in this story. All characters go to their respective authors and creators. :D

~Rye

~ . ~

"Sister, I do not think this is the right place." The shorter, bushy dark blond said to the taller blond.

"Hush. The Malfoy's have been gracious enough to invite us to their home. Do you not remember Mother's dying words?" The taller blond, whose hair was flat and highlighted blond said. The shorter one looked up at her older sister, and pushed her glasses further onto her face.

"You told me to run, Sister. I do not remember much. Only the green jet of-" She began, and was cut off by the older ones hand over her mouth.

"Hush. We will not talk of such things out of protection. You know this, sister. Be warned, they are still hunting us." The older one said, and turned her attention to the graveyard they were standing in. She glared into the distance, and smiled when she saw the figure approaching her and her frightened sister.

"Alexandra. It is nice to see you and your sister alive." The man with blond hair so light, it looked white said, as more people stepped up, flanking him. All of them had on menacing black coats, and they all stared into the souls of these two young girls.

"Lucius, it is good to see a friend in these dark hours." Said the oldest girl, her Russian accent thick and now very noticeable. She stared at the others flanking her so called friend, and reached for her wand, her eyes cold and calculating.

"My dear, there is no need for the wand. We are all here to make sure you arrive safely at the Malfoy Manor." He said. His hand came out of his cloak as he extended it to her, revealing his expensive white collared shirt with the Malfoy crest on the left breast. She looked back at her sister.

"Marie, come. We must go with Lucius." She said softly. Her sister looked into Alexandra's brilliant green eyes, and sighed.

"I wish Momma was still alive. She would-" Marie began, but was cut off sharply by Alexandra.

"Mother is dead, Marie. Dead. Not alive. Never coming back. We must go with Lucius. He is our only hope." Alexandra said.

"But there is another! There is a safer-" Marie began, only to get cut off by Alexandra again.

"Marie, what you speak about is death. For you. For me. They would surely hand us over to Him." Came Alexandra's reply in Russian, a language that she knew the others around would not know. Alexandra's cold eyes bore into her sisters eyes.

"No. You know there is another way. He would never turn us in." Marie replied in Russian, but she was looking down at the dead ground surrounding her, and started flinching. "Da, sister. I understand."

"Come. Let's go." Alexandra said and took Lucius' hand, as her sister took hers. In a flash, all of the people in the graveyard were gone.


	2. Ballroom SupriseMeeting Pansy

AN: So here is the first chapter, and I know its kinda short, but you will see why. :D Maybe you can figure out Alexandra's secret. :D Oh and please review, reviews are nice. :D

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in this story, all belongs to their respective authors.

"_italics"_ means the girls are speaking Russian.

"Normal" is english

Enjoy! ~Rye

~.~

"Sissy! Look out!" The short bushy blond yelled towards her sister, who turned and quickly casted the protection charm, blocking the blue curse.

"Come on, Draco! Is that all you got?" The light blond said to the platinum blond boy who was dueling her. She laughed, and then threw a purple jet of light at Draco.

"You cheated! Marie had to help you!" Draco yelled, ducking quickly to avoid the jet. He heard Alexandra's ringing laughter as he casted another curse at her. She, again, protected herself with a protection charm.

"I had no clue we were dueling, Draco. She had to warn me." Alexandra's reply came before she silently casted three curses towards Draco. She then heard his cries of him giving up, and she smiled.

"Alex, what did they teach you in Russia?" Draco asked, stepping out of his hiding place in the study. He had poinsettias growing out of his skin, causing Marie to laugh quietly. Draco looked over at the other Russian, and glared.

"Do not worry about that, Draco. I won't teach you anyway." Alexandra said, and smiled, waving her and making the flowers disappear. Draco then frowned.

"But I have only been your friend, and I have helped you transition into the English culture, Alex." Draco said, and she sighed.

"There are some family secrets that you will not know. Those curses fall under them." She said, her eyes gazing into a space that was seemingly unknown. "Draco, you shouldn't have surprise attacked me here. This is the study, you know."

"And why-"Draco began, but was cut off by a very loud, booming make voice.

"Draco Malfoy! Why have you been dueling in MY study!" The voice yelled, shaking the walls. Alexandra and Marie, shuddered, and hid.

"It wasn't just me, Father, it was Alex too!" Draco said, looking around very tense. The walls began to shake again, and even the Russians were afraid.

"You made her defend herself! And you were casting harmful spells, She was not!"The voice said, again. Draco casted his eyes down, and sighed.

"Yes, father, I understand. Forgive me, it will not happen again." Draco said, his eyes still casted down, causing sympathy glances from Alexandra.

"Very smart move, my son. Alexandra, Marie, dinner will be served at 6:30 PM sharp. We are having a formal wear. Marie, Blaise Zambini will be here to escort you, Draco, you are to escort Alexandra." Lucius said, and there was a popping noise, and he was gone. Draco looked at Alexandra, and Marie.

"Don't embarrass me tonight, Russians." He said, with a cold demeanor.

"Don't talk to us as if you don't know us, Malfoy. I should petition Lucius for another escort, for you are not worthy of escorting neither myself, nor my sister." Alexandra said, and glared, her glare colder than Draco's.

"And who would? Marcus Flint?" Draco said back, and grinned evilly.

"Anyone is better suited than you." Alexandra said, and took her sister by the hand, pulling her up, and pulling her down the hall. "See you at dinner, Malfoy." She said, and they disappeared down the hall.

"_Sister, why are you so evil to him? I know you like him_." Marie said in Russian, walking beside her sister, trying to keep pace. Alexandra kept her eyes forward, and walked briskly to her and her sister's room.

"_He is not right for us, sister. We must protect ourselves before we allow someone in._" Alexandra said, and opened the door, shoving her sister inside. The room was huge, with two king beds, and beautifully contrasted walls of dark blues and silvers. Alexandra's bed had dark blue sheets, and a dark blue comforter, while Marie's was silver. Alexandra turned to the door and pointed her wand. "Colloportus!"

"_Oh don't give me that bull. You need a life too. Just have fun for once. You always worry about me; you need to worry about yourself too._" Marie said, opening her closet to look for a silver dress to wear. She smiled when she found a dress that was silver, with a dark silver lining and diamonds around the top and the circle with the open back. She started to remove her robes to put the dress on.

"_Maybe for one night, if he wants to, I will lose my virginity._" Alexandra said, opening her closet to find her flowing, sexy but simple, blue dress. She also began to remove her clothes to put the dress on.

"_How could any guy, whether it be a boy or a man, resist a Romanov?_" Marie asked, and slipped into her dress. "_Sister, can you zip me up?_"

"_Sure._" Replied Alexandra, as she zipped her sister's dress, then slipping into hers. "_Ah, we both know the name of one. A name we will not utter here._"

"_He only resists us because he is out to destroy us. If he were not so in love with our great-great-grandmother, he would be entranced by our beauty as well._" Marie replied, zipping her sister's dress. They then turned to the mirrors, on their private dressers, and began the process of 'making themselves beautiful'. Alexandra pointed her wand at her flat hair, and muttered the hair thickening charm, and watching her hair poof up to a poufy mess. She sighed, and started using her wand to do her hair.

"_Maybe he would, maybe he would not._" Alexandra said, as she kept messing with her hair and trying to get it to do what she wanted it to. She huffed in frustration, and almost reversed all the small charms she had put on her hair. Marie, on the other hand, took out her muggle hair care products, and began to flat-iron her hair. She also started humming.

"_What did Grandmamamama even do to encourage his affection?_" Marie asked, working on her hair. Alexandra dropped her wand, which reversed all the spells, putting her hair back to the way it was before her wand-work.

"_That is a story for another time, like bed time. Maybe if nothing happens tonight with Draco, I will tell you tonight._" Alexandra said, and picked her wand back up. She sighed, and began brushing her hair, figuring it was nice the way it was.

"_But sissy!_" Marie protested, putting down all the hair-care products, her hair half flat and half straight. "_It is our history, and I have a right to know._"

Alexandra looked at her sister, and sighed. She then returned her attention to the dresser and the jewelry laying on it. She picked up a silver chain, with a pretty crest that she had only seen on Draco's school robes. She slipped it onto her neck, and slipped in the matching earrings.

"Not now, Marie. Not before dinner at least. Later, tonight, I will tell you the stories of our ancestors." Alexandra found herself saying in English. She turned to her sister, then back into her closet to get her high-heels. She smiled when she found the matching shiny blue kitten heels that would be hidden by the dress. Marie looked back into her own closet to get her kitten heels, which was metallic silver. There came a knock at the door, and the girls looked to the clock and saw that it was 6:15 pm.

"Alexandra? Marie? It is Draco and Blaise. Well, Blaise is talking, and I bet you two look absolutely ravishing, so how about opening the door?" A charming male voice called into the room, causing Marie to giggle. Alexandra rolled her eyes, and waved her wand at the door, causing it to open. Marie looked at her sister, and sighed. IN stepped the two boys, both in beautiful suites that highlighted their eyes. Draco had randomly decided to wear a blue tie, and he smirked when he saw the blue dress that Alexandra had on. Blaise had on a silver tie, and walked up to Marie, making her blush.

"Good evening, my Lady. My name is Zambini, Blaise Zambini. May I take your hand for the night? I would be honored to escort someone as lovely as you." Blaise said, taking Marie's hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. She blushed, giggled, and nodded.

"Of course, good Sir." She said, playing along with his old world ways.

"Ready to go, Alex?" Draco asked, slipping his arm around her waist. He saw the Slytherin charm around her neck, and smiled more. "Do you like the necklace I bought for you?"

"Draco, did you really buy this necklace?" Alexandra asked, leaning lightly into his shoulder. Even with her heels, Draco was still taller than her. He smiled, and looked at her, and nodded, then lightly kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"You look ravishing tonight, love." Draco hotly whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"_Sister! Come on, we are leaving. You do not wish to be late do you?_" Marie called back to her sister from Blaise's arm. She looked so happy, and short, beside Blaise who just smiled and nodded to the two still in the room.

"I have no idea what she said, mate, but I agree." Blaise said, causing Marie to blush again. "Let's hurry. You don't want to be late do you?"

Draco's eyes tensed, and sighed. "No, that would be bad. Come, Alex, let's go." He said, taking her arm, and leading her out of the room. She paused him, and smiled.

"One second." She said, and pointed her wand at the closed door. "Colloportus!"

The door clicked locked, and glowed for a second, before she put her wand away, and walked beside Draco down to the ballroom. He looked at her again, his mind reeling in the infinite ways he could ravish her. The way her hair just cascaded down across her face, the sparkling beauty of the necklace that just highlighted her beautifully pale skin, the sparkle in her eyes when she smiled, which she was doing, the sweet seduction even present in her smile had Draco being tortured by an untamed pleasure erecting itself between his legs. He then prayed it wasn't noticeable, for the people that the two Russian girls were to be meeting was very important to his Death Eater future, and his Father's life. Yes, the Dark Lord was going to be at dinner tonight, and everything ridded on the behavior of these two Russian girls. On that thought, he stopped the group, and turned to them all, including Blaise.

"Girls, Blaise, I need you to be on your very best behavior. Please, don't talk unless someone speaks to you. And if the Dark Lord speaks to you, please, please, please bow. Everything rides on this. And don't you tell anyone that I begged this of you." Draco said, and kissed Alexandra's cheek softly.

"Alright, Draco, I promise to abide by those rules." Alexandra said, and looked at her sister with a hard stare.

"Da, Draco, I as well will abide." Marie said, and smiled at her sister. She then looked up at Blaise, who towered over her. He just nodded to Draco, showing his understanding.

"Don't worry, love, I will help you along." Blaise whispered into Marie's ear. She giggled softly, blushing freely. Draco then motioned with his eyes to Blaise to continue walking towards the ballroom. The rest of the walk was comfortably silent, with the occasional glance between the teens. They arrived at the ballroom doors with not a second to spare.

"Entering now, Draco Malfoy escorting Alexandra Romanov." Announced the announcer, "Fallowed by Blaise Zambini escorting Marie Romanov. Please enjoy."

The ballroom went completely silent as the two couples walked in and down the steps. Alexandra found herself gripping Draco's arm tighter than before as he escorted her down the steps and into the ballroom. He lightly rubbed her arm, a barely noticeable gesture, but it seemed to relax her a lot, as they walked through the parting crowd to the front of the table where sat a man that was not Lucius. This momentarily confused Alexandra, and Marie who was fallowing behind Draco and Alexandra with Blaise. The man at the head of the table smiled, and stood up.

"Draco, Blaise, what beautiful ladies these two are. What are their names again? I was listening to Lucius talk about some new plans." He said with a weirdly deep, creepy voice.

"My Lord, this is Alexandra Romanov. She is staying here with us." Draco said, with his head completely bowed. Alexandra quickly followed suit.

"My dear Alexandra, such a beautiful name and an even more beautiful last name. And your last name was Romanov?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." She replied, not raising her head. Draco tensed beside her, but the man only laughed a hearty laugh.

"I haven't heard someone call me sir in a while, little Romanov." The man said, still laughing. The whole room was tense. Alexandra felt the tense air, and instinctually tensed herself calling on her Romanov curse. "You are such a pleasure to be around, little Romanov." The air suddenly relaxed, and she felt confused, but decided not to question it.

"And who is the little beauty behind you?" He asked, motioning to Marie. This time, Alexandra tensed a lot.

"That is my sister, her name is Marie." Alexandra said, and was hushed by Draco quickly. She didn't look up, but she knew Draco felt her heated gaze on his feet. Again, the room got tense.

"Oh? And does the little Marie not have a voice of her own?" The man asked.

"I do, My Lord. My sister is just protective of me." Marie said before Alexandra could reply. Again, the man laughed.

"She is a good sister then. Please, let us not be tense, let us enjoy the night." The man said, and smiled. "Lucius, when is dinner?"

"Now if you wish, my Lord." Lucius said, looking at the Russian girls. The man smiled, and nodded.

"Yes. Everyone, find a seat. Let's eat!" The man said, and everyone sat down at the table. Draco and Blaise lead the girls as far away as he could from the Dark Lord, and they ended up sitting by Pansy.

"Oh Drakie! Why do you escort her, when you could have escorted me?" The high-pitched annoying voice of Pansy said. Alexandra looked at the annoying girl and smirked.

"_Oh look at me, my parents spoiled me and now I think I own the world!_" She mimicked Pansy in Russian causing her sister to burst out in giggles. The others around the table heard the exchange, but did not know what she said.

"Because, Parkinson, Flint already said he was taking you." Draco curtly replied, looking at Alexandra as if to tell her that's not true. She smiled softly and nodded to him, and sat in the chair beside where he was standing, forcing him to sit by Pansy. He quickly glared at Alexandra but let it drop when he saw Marie sit beside Alexandra on her other side, and Blaise sat promptly beside Marie.

"Oh Drakie, you can make it up to me by sitting beside me." Pansy said about to take the seat, when a tall teen took it before she could.

"Sorry, Pansy, I have stuff to talk to Draco about." The teen said, and smiled. Pansy huffed and sat beside the guy on the other side. After she sat, he paid Pansy no attention, and went over to Alexandra. "Ello, my dear, my name is Marcus. Marcus Flint. And may I inquire to what your name is?"

"I'm Alexandra. Alexandra Romanov." Alexandra said, extending her hand for him to shake. He took it and kissed her knuckles in a very romantic fashion. She tilted her head to the side.

"Flint. Take your seat, and stop flirting with Alexandra." Draco said, curtly glaring at Marcus. The older boy listened to Draco, and took his seat between Draco and Pansy. Draco then turned to Alexandra, and smiled his sexy-time smile. "Love, what would you like for dinner?"

"I did not know there was a choice." She said, genuinely confused, causing Pansy to laugh her shriekish laugh.

"See? She doesn't know anything about what to do here, Drakie. Do you really want to be blamed for her incompetence?" Pansy asked, and laughed again. Alexandra looked at Pansy with her cold glare.

"Learn of who you speak about,_ little bitch_, before you speak and you may be able to stay alive." Alexandra said, her voice so cold and emotionless, the Dark Lord was chilled on the other end of the table. He looked at the teens with curiosity.

"And who will bring my demise? You? A Russian? Ha, I doubt it. I don't think you could harm a fly." Pansy said, laughing again. Even the Dark Lord shuddered at her cold glare that she was giving Pansy then.

"Lets duel then, Parkinson, and I promise you, I will not hold back. Deadly allowed." Alexandra said her voice so emotionless and cold Draco could have sworn that he felt the air around him get fifty degrees colder.

"Let's then, after dinner?" Pansy asked, smiling.

"Why have the duel afterwards? Ladies, and Lucius, if you wouldn't mind entertaining us with a duel." The Dark Lord said, bringing attention to what was being exchanged. Alexandra didn't even look up at anyone; her gaze was not even derived from Pansy.

"Gladly." She said, holding her icy gaze, making Pansy squirm. Pansy looked to Draco who was looking concernedly at his father, then to her parents on the other end who were telling her not to back down.

"Alright, let's duel." Pansy said, and looked to Lucius, begging him not to allow it. Lucius looked to the Dark Lord.

"If my Lord requests, I will send the girls to change to dueling attire." Lucius said, and bowed.

"Yes, I do. I think this would be interesting." The Dark Lord said and smiled. Lucius stood quickly and motioned for Draco and Marcus to get the girls ready.

"My Lord, I have one request before this duel commences." Alexandra said, standing. The Dark Lord nodded for her to continue. "I request that my sister joins me in my chambers to help me get into my dueling attire."

"Request granted." The Dark Lord said, and nodded to the girls. Blaise also stood with Marie, and all six walked briskly out of the ballroom. Marcus and Pansy took a turn somewhere, and the others kept going towards the Russians' room.

"Did you have to make a scene like that?" Draco asked, barely keeping pace with the Russian Grand Duchess.

"Yes. She needs to learn her place. No one would get away with that kind of language." Replied Alexandra, who was deathly close to revealing her and her sister's secret.

"_Sister! Careful!_" Marie said, and matched her sisters pace. Once inside the room, Marie shoed the boys to wait outside and she helped her sister into the old Romanov dueling outfit, which exposed Alexandra's pierced stomach. The piercing had the Romanov family crest dangling from it, and the royal colors. The outfit highlighted her curves.

"_Please be careful in this duel. I know this Pansy will fight dirty, even use the forbiddens._"Marie said, and easily helped her sister take off the jewelry she was wearing.

"_I know this. And I will be careful, dear sister. She will not live to tell this tale._" Alexandra said, and smirked. "_I am looking forward to this. She dare speak to a Royal like that? She will be punished. Severely._"

"_ She does not know we are of Royal blood. None here know._" Marie replied, and sighed. "_But I understand what you mean. If you can find the mercy in your heart, spare her._"

"_Maybe._" Said Alexandra, and with that, she left to be escorted back to the ballroom for the duel.


	3. Duels and Secret Messages

Next Chapter! It's a little short, but I have been busy and stuff. A lots happening all at once and its really hard to juggle this fic and a lot of other things right now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and settings go to their respective authors.

~.~

The Dark Lord looked to the door as it swung open revealing two Russian beauties and the two boys he admired in the Dark Circle.

"At last, we see one of the beauties." The Dark Lord said, smiling evilly at Alexandra. She just looked straight ahead, and nodded to Marie who started throwing up ancient protection charms. Lord Voldemort looked at the girl like she was insane for not replying to him.

"Where is my opponent? I would like to get this over with. The food smells amazing." Was all she said, keeping her eyes to the door. When the door opened to show a nicely dressed Pansy Parkinson, she smirked evilly.

"_The wards are up, Sister. Just be careful_." Marie said, and took her position by Draco, Blaise, and the rest of the people there. Blaise put his hand on her shoulder for comfort, but Marie was not scared. She knew exactly what her sister was planning.

"Are you sure you want to duel a Parkinson?" Pansy asked, stepping into the dueling area. Alexandra's smirk grew almost into an evil grin. She just held her wand at her side. "Are you not going to advance, as a duel normally does?"

"You do not deserve that much respect." Alexandra said, and raised her wand. "Prepare."

"What? That's not proper!" Pansy yelled before she was struck by a purple jet of light, knocking her backwards into the wards. Alex didn't even look behind her to the gasps of the crowd.

"Avada Kedavra!" Parkinson yelled and the green jet was reflected off Alex by a black mass that appeared to protect her. She just smirked, and aimed her wand directly at Pansy's chest.

"Bolyeta." Was all that she said as Pansy began screaming under the flowing dark pink jet of light until finally she began to have sectumsempra like cuts and openings that became worse under every second of the dark pink light that grew darker every second. Her smirk grew and grew as Pansy's cuts became deeper and deeper, spilling blood onto the floor and exposing her bones and muscles. Pansy attempted to hide from the curse by drawing into a small ball, but even that would not help the girl. "When you give in, _little slut_, I will end your pain."

"I give!" Pansy yelled, and at Alexandra's questioning eyebrow yelled, "You're the better witch!"

"Do you surrender this duel to me, and admit your wrongs?" Alexandra asked, in a lowly cackle. Pansy shrilled yes, and Alexandra waved her wand away canceling the spell. She then turned her back, and walked back to her sister, who lowered the containing enchantments. Pansy's mother ran to her, to see if she could help her daughter.

"Nothing you do will help. Her wounds cannot be magically healed; they will heal on their own." Marie said to Mrs. Parkinson. Alex smiled at Draco, who walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, followed by leading her to the table that held the elf prepared food.

"You said you were hungry." Draco whispered hotly into Alexandra's ear, making her whole body light up with a pleasurable electric spark. She looked up at Draco, and nodded, her expression almost giving away her current heated state.

"Amazing, that spell was absolutely amazing! Alexandra, what is it called?" Lord Voldemort asked, looking at her, his eyes eager with greed. She closed her eyes and let out a deep heavy sigh.

"It is our version of out Cruciatus." She said, keeping her eyes down. She did not like the way Lord Voldemort looked; in fact she almost barfed each time she looked at him.

"You must show me that spell again, Alexandra." Lord Voldemort said, and turned to his food, waiting for an answer out of the Russian. She just turned to her food and her sister.

"_No point hiding it anymore._" Marie said, and sighed. "_That curse you just used? It's a royal Romanov exclusive. None other can use it. Stupid._"

"_Anna Marie! Hold your tongue about matters you know nothing._" Alex said, and glared at her little sister. "_They do not even recognize it. We are safe._"

"_Not for long._" Marie said, after cringing at her full name.

"Alexandra. You will show me the spell by the end of the night." Lord Voldemort said, and everyone stopped eating, and looked at the Russian.

"Forgive me, sir, but that is not a wise idea. You see, Bolyey is not something anyone can use. It is a family heirloom curse." Alexandra replied, and let out another long sigh. "Only a Romanov can use it."

"And why is this? Why can only certain people, or family, use a curse?" Voldemort asked, glaring straight at Alexandra. She just sighed again.

"It was a way to ensure the family's blood remained pure, and that none were faking their blood status to get into the family's riches." Alexandra said, telling him the truth, but not of their full heritage. Marie kicked her sister under the table whispering "_Too much information, Alex!_"

"I see. And you guard your family secrets well, am I to assume?" Lord Voldemort asked, helping himself to more food. Alex merely nodded. "Do you know how to" he paused "create one of these spells so only my Death Eaters may use it?"

"No, sir, that knowledge was lost when my family was destroyed." She replied, lying point blank to Voldemort. She summoned a biscuit to her hand, to finish her plate of turkey, dressing, gravy, mashed potatoes, and a biscuit. She looked at Voldemort, right in the eyes.

"I see. Well, let's eat." Voldemort said, and began to devour his food. Alex looked quickly away and began pigeon eating hers. She smiled at Draco, who put his free hand on her thy. This move did not go unnoticed by Lucius, or Voldemort, who looked at each other, and smirked.

"Sister, why do you not eat?" Marie asked, already almost done with her plate of food, while Alex was barely past three-quarters of the way done.

"I am not hungry. _He draws closer, I can feel it._" She said, adding the last part in Russian, making Draco and Blaise look at them funny.

"Did you not just say, before you and Pansy dueled, that you were starved?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I did. But that moment is now in the past." Alex retorted, and looked into Draco's eyes. "The food is amazing though."

"Yes, our elves are amazing cooks." Draco curtly replied, and moved his hand back to his lap. Alexandra finished her plate in an almost hurry.

"Next is the dance!" Lucius said, and clapped his hands. "We hope you enjoy yourselves!"

Draco took Alexandra's hand and led her to the dance floor, even with her protesting the whole way that she does not dance. This caused Marie to laugh, because both Romanov's had to learn to dance as part of their royal learning.

"Marie Romanov, I presume?" A deep voice asked from behind her causing Blaise and Marie to jump. She turned around, smiled and extended her hand to the new male. He took it, and politely kissed the back of her hand.

"And you are?" She asked, trying not to be rude.

"Snape; Serverus Snape." He replied, letting go of her hand. Blaise watched the exchange, and glared at his Professor.

"Professor, shouldn't you be" Blaise paused "discussing things with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well informed, aren't you, little Zambini? Yes, well, I was just introducing myself to Marie." Snape said, and with a last look at Marie, turned so quickly his robes flared at the edges, and walked off. Blaise snorted, and looked at Marie, softly.

"Do you dance, Marie?" He asked, being as soft as he could. She looked up at his face, and nodded softly.

"Unlike my sister, I love dancing." She said, and smiled. "I do not like the feel of tonight. I do not think I will be on the dance floor tonight. Forgive me." She said, and returned her eyes to the dance floor where she kept a close watch on Draco and Alexandra. Blaise fallowed her gaze, tossed a glance at her, then back to the couple dancing and laughing on the floor.

"What is so interesting about them?" He whispered into her ear, making Marie shiver slightly.

"The way my sister interacts with him. It is most interesting." Marie found herself saying before she could stop herself.

"Has she never treated someone like this before?" Blaise asked his breath hot on Marie's ear, while feather-lightly touching her arm. Marie's shivers were not shivers of the cold, but a new feeling as warmth and electricity passed through her body giving her extreme pleasure. She was slightly confused as to why it felt so good to have this boy do what he is doing to her.

"It is against our upbringing to be this open with someone without proper courtship." Marie replied, her eyes closing as she tried to control the thoughts swimming in her mind. She felt his hot breath and warm, wet tongue on her ear and heard his voice from far away, almost pulling her back to the Manor from the pleasurable heaven she had found with his help.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked, knowing he could get the truthful response from this girl as she was melting to him.

"Blaise Zambini! That is far enough!" Snape said, forcefully, breaking the spell-like trance Blaise had on Marie. She blinked, and looked around, realizing she was still at the Manor. Her eyes fell on Serverus, and she smiled softly her thanks softly at him. "Next time you decide to seduce and innocent, make it someone who you can just leave in the morning. Not someone of this young lady's brilliance."

"Of course, Professor," Blaise said with a slight sneer at Snape, "Marie, do you forgive my actions against your purity?"

"Your actions against her what, Zambini?" Alexandra asked, glaring at Blaise. She had just walked over to take a sip of her pumpkin juice when she overheard the conversation. Draco walked up beside her, placing a hand on her hip.

"What happened, love?" He asked, lightly gripping her waist. Alexandra just glared at Blaise.

"Did you, or did you not, make inappropriate actions towards my sister?" Alexandra asked her glare heavy. Lord Voldemort started paying attention, highly amused at the exchange.

"I swear it was all innocent." Blaise said, holding his hands in the air in surrender to the angry Russian, who was even angrier at Blaise than she was at Pansy.

"Sir," She turned to Snape, who looked around, "Yes you, tell me, was it innocent?"

Snape looked at Marie who nodded her eyes, telling him to say yes. He turned back to Alexandra, and nodded.

"Quite a display during the duel, Alexandra; be careful throwing your power around like that. You never know who is" Snape paused for dramatic effect, "Watching you."

Alexandra looked at Snape with a look that screamed be careful of what you say; you might not like the truth. She then turned to Marie, and smiled.

"Sister, it is time to retire for the night. Come." She said tense with worry from what Snape had said. "_Now, sister; do as I say."_

"Thank you for the amazing time tonight, Blaise. It was nice to meet you Severus." Marie said nodding to them, and fallowing her sister out of the ballroom. Draco looked between both the girls and the two males beside him, as if desperate to find an answer as to what he should do. The Dark Lord smiled at this, and then wiped his smile clean.

-.-

Harry Potter woke with a start, his scar burning almost out of his head. He felt around for his glasses, and put them on his face softly. He knew Voldemort was happy about something, and what that something was he could not tell. All Harry knew was that Voldemort was highly pleased. He sighed, and fell back against his pillow, his mind drifting to the reasons as to why Voldemort would be this highly pleased.

In the dim, moonlit room, he searched the ceiling for the answers, trying to remember what he was dreaming about that made Voldemort so happy. Then it came to him, an image of a beautiful blond girl torturing Pansy Parkinson with a spell he had never seen before. Instantly, he shot out of bed, and reached for parchment to write a letter to Sirius. But then he stopped himself in his tracks. Why would Sirius want to hear about this? It was nothing but another dream. Nothing happened.

"_Harry Potter, I know you can hear me. My name is Marie, Marie Romanov. Please do not be alarmed. I will send you an owl, it will bare a letter explaining my sister and I's situation. I know you have the world to save, and I know you don't bother with normal people, but we are special. In this letter, which will burn up after you read it, you will know our family's history .I'm trusting you with information that might kill you, and it will kill my sister and I if the information gets out. I do not have much more time, for the one who torments us is coming. His footsteps are outside the door. Please, Harry Potter, help us__._" A really pretty voice said into his head, at first alarming him, but then he listened to her. He decided he would accept this challenge, and maybe even meet this beautiful voice. He quickly looked to his window, but saw nothing yet. Maybe the letter hadn't been sent; he for sure hoped it had.

"Hedwig, come here girl." He whispered to his owl, which flew over to him with a happy posture. "Now, Hedwig, there will be another owl coming soon, and it carries an important letter. Can you please be nice?"

The owl hooted softly in agreement, making Harry smile. He laid his head back down, not thinking about the coincidence that the pretty voice came not moments after his scar had alerted him to Voldemort's happiness.

~.~

Is love blooming between Snap and Marie? Will Draco and Alexandra explore their 'feelings'? Will Blaise act like a chicken with his head cut off?

Next Chapter: Of Letters and Meetings

Also, thanks to LadyScarlettO'Hara for reviewing! They mean a lot to me. :D


	4. Of Letters, Meetings, and History

So, the next chapter is here! Of course, it's kinda short, shorter than I would like it to be, but the chapter said that was a good place to end. But, a lot is explained about the girls. We are going in the right direction with this fic, and the next chapter will put us in the timeline, the one that is .

Soooo, on to the next! :D

And I'm thinking about doing mini skits in the beginning and ending of my chapters... Haven't decided fully yet.

"_Talking in Russian"_

"Talking in English"

"_Letters_"

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective authors.

~.~

The night was chilly, as Marie walked down the halls to the Malfoy Owlery, clutching the letter to Harry Potter in her hands. She dodged the shadow of a person what just appeared behind her. The air went cold, and still. She whipped out her ebony dragon heartstring wand, and aimed it at the person fallowing her, muttering "nevah", and smiling as the blue jet of light shot out of her wand exposing Lucius in the hall.

"What are you doing, Lucius?" Marie asked, her wand still pointed at his chest. He grunted, and looked her in the eye.

"Wondering why someone would be out after night." He replied and smiled evilly. "Sending a secret message?"

"That is none of your concern, Lucius." Marie said, and looked back down the long, dark hall, as if expecting something to curse her. "Obliviate!" Lucius' eyes rolled to the back of his head and then Marie smirked. "Imperio!"

Lucius looked at Marie, his eyes glazed over with anticipation as to what her command would be. She smiled at him her beautiful Romanov smile that would have entranced him even without the curses.

"You are to go to bed, and forget you even saw me here." She said and he nodded, and walked off down the hall towards his room. Marie then returned to what she was doing, and briskly walked down the dark halls, trying to find the Owlery. She cursed at herself, and said that she was a stupid girl for not getting directions. Then, she turned the corner, and found what she was looking for.

She walked up the stairs and found the large black owl that she would use, and casted a bubble charm that protected everything she was saying to the owl.

"Look, I know it says Prongs, but you need to take this to Harry Potter. And make it fast, as fast as you can fly." She said, and watched the bird fly out the window before dropping the charm and walking briskly back to her room.

-.-

Harry Potter awoke to a loud tapping on his window. He sat up and looked around in the dim lighting that the moon gave, and saw a huge black owl in the window carrying a letter. He blinked, and opened the window, to let the bird in. The bird extended his leg, and allowed Harry to untie the letter from his leg.

"Who could be sending me this?" Harry asked, looking at the letter. He opened it, and gasped at the picture that fell out of its contents. Two very beautiful Russian girls were waving at him. He flipped the picture to the back and read the caption which made him smile.

"_Harry, the short one with glasses is me, Marie. The taller one is my sister, Alexandra._"The caption said He smiled at his right assumption that the voice that had contacted him was indeed a beautiful woman. Then he turned his attention to the letter, which was surprisingly short.

"_Dear Harry,_

_If you are taking time to read this, you truly are amazing. Do not worry, no one but yourself can read this parchment, and it will explode into flames when you have fully read it. You cannot tell anyone of the secrets on this page, Harry. It is vital to my sister and my lives that this stays confidential. _

_To explain our situation, I must take you back to the year of 1894, when my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather came to power in Russia. Yes, I speak of Czar Nickolas II. He came to power in a time of evil, and it was not his fault Russia fell to the Soviets. He had children, and every one of them was Magical. They were beyond the magic of a normal witch or wizard, a trait that has been carried down in the genes. We do not fully know how the execution of my family came to be, all we know for sure is that my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Anastasia escaped. She continued the Romanov line, and my sister and I are her direct descendants. _

_But that is not our problem. Our problem is a man, even fouler than the Dark Lord, whom I was just forced to eat dinner with the other night by the Malfoys'. This man is the reason why my sister and I are hiding out in a house full of Dark wizards. His name, which no one can utter for he placed a taboo on it, is Rasputin. Do not under any circumstances utter this name, for you will be killed before you know what hit you._

_But even he is not the reason why I am requesting aid. My sister and I are stranded here, and we are in great need of aid to get out. I know for a fact that she would agree to aid you in your destruction of the Dark Lord. Alexandra and I are here in the Malfoy Manor. _

_Please, reply by this bird, and tell it you are taking the letter to Anna. We need your aid as soon as you can give it, so please find some kindness in your heart and help us. We will help you in return._

_Your friend,  
__Marie Romanov__"_

Harry read the letter three times before it burst into flames that didn't harm him. He stared out the window for a moment taking all the information in. He looked at the owl, than back to the ash of parchment in his hands, then back to the owl and sighed. He needed to get these girls away from the Malfoy's and he needed to do it quick. He turned to his desk, and drew up two pieces of parchment, and his quill, quickly writing a letter to Sirius and this Marie girl. His letter to Sirius was short, and just a brief explanation, and he added the picture of the girls. He hoped that would be enough to help them. Attaching his letter to Hedwig, he sent it off to his godfather.

He then turned his attention to the black owl, and then began writing his reply, very quick and hoping his hand writing was neat enough for this girl to read. His letter was composed quickly, and a small plan was written on it. They were to just walk out, and stay at Diagon Ally where he would send a member of the Order to get them. He would notify them of who is coming by owl. He smiled and added a small personal note, then attached it to the owls' leg, after signing the letter Prongs, and sent it back to Marie.

-.-

"Marie, are you sure about this?" Alexandra asked, as they packed all their stuff into their trunks. Marie just nodded. She then waved her hand, and everything shrunk to fit into the palm of her hand. She then turned to the black owl.

"Your name shall be Jake. You will serve me well." She muttered, and smiled when the owl hooted in agreement. She then put him in a huge cage, and shrunk it to fit in her pocket. She watched Alexandra do the same, and they looked around their room.

"You think this will work?" Alexandra asked, and sighed. "_You really think Lucius will let us just walk out?_"

"_He will, or I will curse him. It's that simple."_ Marie said, and smiled. "_I have already cursed him once. I am not afraid to do it again._"

Alexandra looked into her sisters brilliant blue eyes then closed her own eyes. She then took a deep breath, breathing in all the scents near her so she would remember what this place smelled like. The scents of cinnamon, nutmeg, and winter filled her nose as she committed it to memory.

"Come, it is time. We must get to our destination." Marie said, breaking the spell-like trance Alexandra was in. She nodded, and they both left the room, but not before Marie erased the room's memory of them. They ran down the halls, and hid in the shadows as people walked by. Marie's heart was hammering in her chest as they hid from the Death Eaters, all of whom they were afraid.

"_Hurry, this way!_" Marie called to her sister, who after stepping out of their hiding place, ran into Blaise Zambini.

"Ah, Alexandra, you need an escort to be walking around here alone." He said, and smirked evilly. Alexandra just glared at him, and kept her head high.

"Fancy that I would run into you then, Blaise. Do you know where Draco is? I can't seem to find him." She replied sarcastically, and whipped out her wand. "Imperio, now Blaise, darling, care to show us the way out of the Manor?"

"_Sister what are you doing?_ " Marie asked, fallowing Alexandra and the impervised Blaise. They walked calmly until Blaise nodded to Alexandra and Marie that they were outside the Manor's bounds.

"Blaise, you will forget what you just did, and go back inside and act like nothing happened." Alexandra said and Blaise nodded, and Alexandra took her sisters hand for their Romanov transportation.

"Ready sister?" Alexandra asked, as Blaise walked back into the Manor. Marie nodded as the black and white energies swirled around them, making their hair float right before they disappeared to Diagon Ally. When they got there, they quickly rented a room for two in the Leaky Caldron and disappeared into their room.

"Write him and tell him we are here." Alexandra said, as Marie was already writing to Harry. She then sent Jake on his way to Harry. Both girls then began casting protection charms around everything, and lay down in the bed in the room. Alexandra sighed, and pulled her sister close to her so that Marie's head was resting on Alexandra's chest. Alexandra then began playing in Marie's long silky blond hair.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Alexandra said as the tears she had been holding back threatened to roll down her face. She attempted to blink the tears away, but failed miserably.

"Why are you sad, sister? You have done nothing wrong." Marie said to her sister, closing her eyes. Marie's breath began to even out, as she began to fall into a deep sleep.

"I thought that hiding you in a house of dark wizards was alright. I see now that it was not. Forgive me for making you stress so much, Anna." Alexandra said, knowing full well her sister was asleep. She also took a deep breath, and fell asleep.

-.-

The sun was bright as it shown into the room the two Russians were sleeping in. They awoke with a start, and an owl at the window. Alexandra jumped, and woke Marie from her sleep, and got the owl inside and took the message off the owl.

"_Dear Romanov Girls,_

_Harry Potter has informed me of your basic situation and I will be arriving at the Leaky Caldron at noon on the day you receive this letter. I will be taking you to a safe location in which I am the secret keeper. I cannot put much more in this letter, please be packed and ready. All of your school supplies will be picked up by someone else during your course of stay at the safe house. _

_Albus Dumbledore.__"_

The girls looked at each other, then at the clock which read 11:45 am, and began to gather them and try to make them presentable. Alexandra combed Marie's hair then braided it, and added the small Romanov crest to her braids. Marie then turned and did the same to Alexandra's hair, very quickly and professional like. They then turned back to the clock and saw that it read noon.

"Ah yes, Dumbledore, there were two very pretty foreigners that checked in last night. They are upstairs in room 8." The Leaky Caldron's person said. The girls looked at each other then at the door. Alexandra positioned herself to curse this person if needed, and the door opened to reveal an old man.

"Alexandra and Marie Romanov, I presume?" He asked, and smiled his face like a grandfathers. "I am Albus Dumbledore. Come, come, we must get to this place quickly." He said, and took out two pieces of parchment and handed one to each girl. "Remember what you see written on that slip of parchment."

They fallowed Dumbledore out of the hotel/pub and into the back part of the pub when Dumbledore extended his hands, offering them to the girls. They took his hands, and they aparated to a street.

"Now, do you still have that slip of paper? Good, good, think about that address." He said, and they did, and a house appeared, and they all went into the house.

"People of the Order, this is Alexandra and Marie Romanov. I must be on my way, but they are the newest members to the Order." Dumbledore said, and then walked out the door. Mollie, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Sirius Black all stared at the girls like they were freaks.

"Hello, dears, and how old did Dumbledore say you were?" Mollie Weasley asked, stepping forward with her motherly like stance

"He didn't say. I am 15, and my sister is 14." Alexandra said. "My name is Alexandra, my sister is Marie." She looked at their shocked faces, and blinked in surprise. "What? Is something wrong with our ages?"

"The Order only allows overage wizards, unless there is parental-"Mollie began, but was cut off by the sharp tongue of Alexandra.

"If you have not noticed, we are alone. Do you understand what that means? Let me explain it for you. We have no family besides ourselves. I have made the decision to allow my sister and myself into the Order." She said, coldly, and drew her wand in one swift movement. "You would be wise to respect that decision, Mollie Weasley."

"_Alexandra! You need to be nicer. These people are nice and they will help us if we help them._" Marie said, lowering her sister's wand with her own hand. "Mrs. Weasley, please forgive Alexandra. She can be hot tempered about certain topics, including our family history."

Everyone in the house was looking at them like they had three heads; the twins even had their wands drawn.

"It is alright dear. Come, let's go into the dining room, you can tell us your whole story then." Mollie said, and lead the two girls into the dining room "You came just in time, I was about to serve lunch."

The other people of the house were weary of the two girls as they fallowed them into the dining room. The girls looked around the old dusty house with wide eyes and a curious nature. Once in the dining room, and with the food on the table, they looked at each other with a long drawn-out look.

"Our story is not a happy one. In fact, it is one of great misery." Alexandra said, and looked at Marie. "_Shall we begin?_"

"_No, not yet._" Marie said, and looked at everyone's faces. She sighed. "I understand that we seem like spies, but I promise you, we are not. We wish to make ourselves useful in this fight against Voldemort."

"Is it true that you had dinner with him at the Malfoy's?" Fred asked, halfway glaring at the girls. Marie hung her head, with a tear sliding down her face. Alexandra looked at her sister and then glared at Fred, with her icy glare.

"Yes, and that was my fault. I believed that Lucius was not as evil as he is. It was my fault, something I deeply regret." Alexandra said to them, her voice still colder than ice. She closed her eyes. "I see now that my mistakes have coasted us greatly. If I could, I would return to the time when I made the mistake, and correct it. But, nothing of that caliber can happen. We are offering our family history, our true identities to you, something none in our family since the tragedy have done. Find yourselves honored to know the last remaining Grand Duchesses of the Russian Empire." She felt a hand on her shoulder, one that offered warmth that was too huge for her sister's hand, one that felt male, and as if it was accepting to her past history.

"Not all of us here have a scotch free past, Alex. Royalty, you say?" The deep, calming male voice asked. Alex nodded her head, briefly, and smiled softly.

"No one has called me Alex since Mum died." She said, softly, blinking back a tear that threatened to fall. She then sighed, and looked back up at the deep voice. "Yes. We are the last surviving members of the Romanov Royal line."

"Please, hear our story. You will see why my sister thought it plausible to hide us where she tried." Marie said, and looked at the man with his hands on Alexandra's shoulders. "May I inquire as to who you are?"

"I am Sirius Black." He said, and smiled. He lifted his hands off Alexandra's shoulders, and sat down at the head of the table. He put his head on his hands and looked at the girls.

"Like I said, our story is not one of happiness. It is filled with sorrow." Alexandra said, and looked around at everyone looking at them. She then turned her attention to the butterbeers and the pumpkin juices that graced the table. "We will begin our story when you are ready to listen. Please, eat beforehand; our story might kill your appetite."

"Don't worry about us. Just tell us your story." Sirius said, and smiled at the girls. He then took a butterbeer and a sandwich Mollie had made. The others around the table, minus the Romanov girls, followed suit.

"Alright, Sirius, we will begin. But to do so, we must take you back to 1894, the beginning of the reign of Czar Nickolas Romanov the Second." Alexandra said, and looked around. They all coughed. "Czar Nickolas came to power in a dark time for Russia. His wife, Her Imperial Majesty, Alexandra Fydrovona, blessed him with six children, five daughters and one son. The youngest, the son by the name of Alexis, had a medical condition that ultimately lead to the family's death. He was diagnosed with hemophilia. Her Imperial Majesty tried to find him a cure, but it was futile. There was no cure.

"A Witch-doctor, whose name I dare not utter for he has a taboo on it-"Alexandra continued but was cut off by Sirius.

"This house is protected by ancient magic. Even tabooed names cannot find you here." He said, and Alexandra looked at Marie, who nodded.

"Go on, sister; try to say his name out loud." She said, and nodded again to Sirius, and placing her hand on Alex's knee.

"The Witch-doctor's name is Rasputin." She said his name with a heavy, heavy, hesitance, displaying that this person is the only one who they are afraid of. She thought she faintly heard the crack of him appearing. "He was attracted to the Romanov's by their power and not the political one either. Rasputin was evil, the inhumane embodiment of evil. He realized, at once, that the Romanov's were the most powerful family in the world that the children passed on their power, creating the most powerful people. The Romanov's were a family of witches and wizards, but conventional witches and wizards. They had secrets that they guarded, and they guarded them with spells and incantations and other means of magic never seen before, that Rasputin demanded for payment.

"The Royal family refused to pay him, even after he found a cure for Alexis, because of his outrageous demands. They would not give up their most guarded secret to him, not under any conditions. Rasputin, as payment to them, as revenge, told the people how to get to the Romanov's and how to kill them quietly. The people did this, fallowing Rasputin's instructions, and took the family into the cellar of a house outside of St Petersburg." Alexandra paused, looking at the people's faces. She took a deep breath, and looked at her sister, for Marie had not heard this part of the story yet. Marie's eyes were wide, and looking down at the ground. Fred, George, and Ginny were looking at them with wide eyes, Ron was looking at them with sympathy, Hermione had tears in her eyes with, and Sirius and Mollie were astonished.

"The people fired rounds from their weapons into the Romanov's. Luckily for us and the world really, Anastasia escaped. She unknowingly Apparated away from the family during the shots, and was reported missing as soon as the body count was missing one. She lived in secret, cutting her Romanov hair, living as a peasant, trying to keep her family blood alive, which she did well."

"I'm sorry for cutting in, but your last name is Romanov like hers, how?" Sirius asked his voice cracking as he spoke. Alexandra looked at him.

"The men in our family are unknown. They are erased from our history. The Romanov genes take prevalence over any other gene. Also, the men normally leave our grandmothers once they figure out that we are on the run." Alexandra explained. She sighed, and placed her hand back on Marie's.

"The better part of our history is the same. Running and hiding everywhere from Rasputin, who vowed to destroy the Romanov line, and continuing the rights of passage traditions we have. My sister and I are currently hiding from Rasputin, but we have nowhere else to go." Alexandra said, and sighed. "We vow to aide you in the fight for Voldemort; you have the Romanov powers at your command."

"What are the Romanov powers?" Fred asked, still staring at Alexandra. She looked at Fred, and then at Sirius.

"The wards, can just anyone find this place?" Alexandra asked Sirius, who shook his head. "My sister is the 'Master of Light', as I am the 'Master of Dark'. My sister controls everything that is light, and I control everything that is dark. It is not something we are proud of." She said, and looked at the table, where this black mist began to form. "The shield protecting me at all times." After closer examination, the black mist was coming from around Alexandra. She sighed, and the mist bounced back to her body.

"We will also teach the Romanov spells to anyone who wishes to learn. But you must exchange blood with one of us, and have Romanov blood in your veins, or you will be killed by the spells themselves." Marie said, and sighed. She looked at everyone, and then back at the table, and grabbed a butterbeer. "Drinks, anyone?"

Alexandra chuckled at her sisters antics, and smiled softly.

"We are sorry for judging you before we knew your story." The others there said together. The girls nodded, and returned to the food on the table.

"This looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley." Alexandra said, and took a bite of a sandwich and took a swig of butterbeer.

"So about these spells, can you demonstrate?" Sirius asked, and Alexandra and Marie choked on their food. They looked at each other.

"The spells are difficult to explain, but I'm sure, if we can find an undesirable creature, we can demonstrate." Alexandra said and smiled at them. "But I warn you, it is not pretty."

"She used one on Pansy Parkinson, at the dinner party." Marie boasted, and laughed at the memory. "Pansy screamed and-"

"It is not nice to boast sister. Not from other people's pain." Alexandra said, but smiling at the memory.

"You did? What curse?" Fred asked, intrigued.

"Bolyey, I can show you later if we find something we can use it on. We can even see the full extent of the curse." Alexandra said, and smiled. "But enough of these dark talks let us eat."

And they all did just that, having random conversations as if they were best friends.

~.~

So another chapter down! I'm feeling good about myself, with this chapter down, we won't need to explain the girls anymore. **sigh of relief** and on to the next chapter, when Harry arrives at the Order, what Dumbledore says to the girls, and sorting at Hogwarts! Can you guess the girls houses? I can. :p

LadyScarlettO'Hara – thanks again for the review! You are right on so many levels, and it helps so much when you review.

Please review and I will give you a shout-out! Lol


	5. Of Sorting and Lust

Here is the next chapter! **Of Sorting, and Lust**. :D

Thank you again LadyScarlettO'Hara and maybe it will happen for a brief moment or two, or maybe he will like her but she has to say no because of her crush on someone else. More powerful spells unknown to the British wizards are on the way, and maybe even some

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective authors.

~.~

"He did what!" The loud motherly voice yelled, waking everyone in the house. Alexandra, who was in the kitchen at the time of the outburst, looked wearily awoken.

"He had to use the magic, Molly. If he didn't both he and his cousin would be dead." She found herself defending Harry. The small Patronus sent from Arthur dissolved, and Molly went into hysterics.

"He shouldn't have needed to use magic! Where was Mundungus Fletcher? I will skin him alive!" Molly ranted and raved all around the kitchen. Alexandra sighed, and looked at Molly, with a serious face.

"They aren't going to lock him up are they?" She asked, and then looked out the window. Her eyes fixed across the yard and onto an invisible thing.

"They shouldn't. The one exception to the law is that magic can be used in front of muggles in life threatening situations. The same goes for underage sorcery." Molly said, and followed her gaze outside the window.

"It's something we need to bring up tonight. There must be a rescue plan for Harry. We should-"Alexandra began.

"Rescue plan? What happened to Harry?" Ron asked coming into the kitchen with the other Weasleys flanking him. Alexandra looked caught in a corner for a brief moment, and then turned to Molly for her aide in the situation. Molly took a break from scrubbing the pan that she was working on, and nodded.

"We should bring it up. He needs to be safe again." Molly said, and then realized who was in the kitchen with them.

"Mum?" Ron asked. "Whats going on?"

"Just a little bit of underage sorcery under a life threatening situation." Molly said, smiling. Alexandra rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"She means that Harry Potter has been criminally charged and is facing a full trial as of just a few moments ago for using the Patronus Charm to protect himself and his cousin from Dementors." Alexandra said, not prepared for the small squeals and screams from the other people in the room.

"But they can't convict him, can they?" Ron asked, scared for his friend. He sat down at the table beside Alexandra who looked at him then at Molly.

"No. They should not convict him. They cannot according to their own laws." Molly said. She returned to the scrubbing of the pan. "We need to go tackle some more rooms today. Alexandra, dear, can you keep a lookout for other Order members?"

"Of course I can, Molly." Alexandra said, and focused on her plate. "Marie, I have decided that you will not take part in the Order from here on out. It's too dangerous for you. Go and help them clean the rooms."

"_Alex, that's not fair!_" Marie almost shouted at Alexandra, who just turned to glare at her sister. The other people in the room looked between the two.

"Do as I say, now, Anna Marie Romanov." Alexandra said, glaring at her sister. "You will either listen now, or _I will punish you in front of these people._"

"Punish me then, Sister. It is not fair what you are trying to do." Marie said, and stood up straight towards her sister. Alexandra stood.

"Bolyeta." She said, aiming her wand at her sister, as the pink jet of light hit Marie causing her to scream very loudly. "Once you decide to listen to me, Sister, I will let it up."

"Isn't that torturing her?" Ron asked. Alexandra did not let up on her sister as the jet darkened and cuts began to form on Marie's skin.

"_Stop, sister, please! I understand, and am no longer a part of the Order until I come of age!_" Marie yelled in Russian, and Alexandra stopped the curse. The rest of the house was looking at Alexandra like she had grown two heads.

"That was a lessoned version of Bolyey. _You should not have questioned my authority, Anna Marie._" Alexandra said, and then returned her attention to the kitchen. "My sister will aide you in the cleaning of the house, Molly."

"You didn't have to curse her to-"Molly was cut off by another owl, followed by Order members arriving. "Children, go upstairs. Now!"

"We have to get a Harry out of there, and soon." Alastor Moody said, and looked at the other Order Members after the younger ones, minus Alex, went upstairs. "We will need a Guard."

"I will go with you." Alexandra said.

"Can you fly?"

"No, but I can protect Harry by double riding with him, forming a human shield." Alexandra said, and looked at them. She looked down. "I will not allow someone to harm him, I promise."

"How will you get there?" Alastor asked and looked at Alexandra with his magical eye. Alexandra glared back, and smirked.

"Obviously, one of you will have to take me so I can fly back with him." She said, looking at the people around her. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get him."

"We have to set it up first, Alex." Tonks said, looking bored. She then began writing out a nice and neat letter.

"Well, how long until we depart?" Alex asked.

"You won't be going, Alexandra. You and your sister need to come with me to get sorted into your houses at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, appearing and scaring Alexandra.

"Alright, let me get my sister." Alex said, and ran up the stairs to find her Marie. She almost tripped over the weird shaped umbrella stand, and she almost fell backwards down the dusty stairs, but she made it to the upstairs landing where her sister and the other 'kids' were.

"_Anna Marie, come, Dumbledore wants us to get sorted._" Alexandra said, and rolled her eyes at the look Marie was giving her, one of disbelief, anger, depression, and ice.

"Why should I believe you and follow you anywhere?" She asked, standing up, crossing her arms, and breathing in heavily. Alexandra looked defeated, and sighed.

"Fine, don't believe me, but remember this will not be forgotten." Alexandra said, and Marie laughed.

"What will not be forgotten was your torture of me, dear sister. Was it not our family who said to never, never use those curses on family?" Marie asked, knowing she was speaking English and wounding her sister greatly.

"Yes, it was our family." Alexandra said, and put her head down in defeat. She held her breath, hoping her sister would just go with her to Dumbledore for their Sorting.

"Never do that to me again, sister, or you will regret it." Marie said, and walked past Alexandra down to Dumbledore, as gracefully as a Veela would have. She slid down the stairs, almost as if she was floating, and float-walked right up to Dumbledore.

Alexandra followed her and reached Dumbledore a few seconds behind her sister.

"Great, now that you are both here, we must go to Hogwarts for your Sorting." He extended his hands. Both the girls took his hands, and they Apparated to Hogwarts. "Yes, well, here we are. Hm, lets see, Marie, why don't you go first?"

"Alright, Professor." Marie said, and sat down on the chair. Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on her head, and smiled when it shouted 'Gryffindor!'

"Alexandra, you next." Dumbledore said, and placed the hat on her head. The hat thought for a minute, then cried out 'Slytherin!' Dumbledore frowned briefly; Alexandra got off the stool and slipped into her Slytherin robes.

"Looks like you get your Draco back, sister." Marie said, smirking evilly, and turning to Dumbledore. "I don't think she needs to be in a dorm with the other girls. There are many secrets we keep."

"That's fine my dears. She will have her own room, as well as you, and if you like, we can make the rooms conjoined." Dumbledore said. "But take a while to think about it. Let's get you back there now."

They Apparated back to the Order of the Phoenix.

~.~

So there is another installment. Short, very short, not as long as I like it to be, but I have my little sister pressuring me, and a lot of other stuff going on right now, like FINALS. UGH! I hate finals.

Well, reviews are nice, and messages are awesome, so feel free! :D


	6. Of the Train and Christopher Who?

Of the Train, And Christopher Who?

Okay, so the next installment and most stuff has boiled down. So, on to the next right?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their respective authors.

~.~

"So you're a Slytherin? What are you doing with us?" Neville asked Alexandra as she sat down beside Marie. Alexandra just looked at Neville in a very Slytherin fashion.

"Marie just happens to be my sister." Alexandra said, and Neville looked shocked.

"Must be one right foul living hell you live in, Marie. Living with a Slytherin." Neville said, causing Alexandra to get up, abruptly, and gather her things.

"Well, it was a nice invitation, Harry, but clearly your friends aren't very accepting. I'm leaving, to go hang with more Slytherins." Alexandra said, emphasizing the words invitation, Harry, and Slytherins. She then walked hastily out the door, slamming it behind her as she fought back the tears she could let no one see.

"Well if it isn't the little Romanov witch." Parkinson said, walking in behind her. Alexandra turned, looking Parkinson in the eyes. "What is your sister doing with the traitors? Have you become traitors?"

"Parkinson, I would think you would have learned not to mess with me during our last encounter. Or are you really that pea brained?" Alexandra said, standing her ground, firm. She used her senses to sense out anyone else that was around, and found Blaise, Draco, and a handful of other students.

"Ha! As if you can hurt me here. I have Draco on my side." She replied, stepping back towards Draco.

"I didn't think Draco was as Pea-Brained as a troll, Parkinson. Shagging something as filthy as you, it's just downright disgusting. Isn't it you that is like the Hogwarts Cleensweeps? Cheap, and everyone rides them their first year, but moves on to something better." Alexandra replied. She then felt a male presence come up behind her.

"You will pay for that, you blood traitor!" Parkinson yelled, raising her wand only to have it thrown away by a black force.

"I thought I told you before, _bitch_, if you can't run with the big dogs, stay on the porch!" Alexandra said, and waved her hand, making Parkinson fly back to the other side of the train car, and hit her head on the ceiling. Alexandra then turned to the male presence.

"Wow. Never thought I would see a woman who would do that to a Parkinson." He said, placing his left arm around Alex's shoulders. She let him lead her down the train to an empty compartment.

"Alexandra. Alexandra Romanov." She said after he had closed and locked the door. She sat down on the bench to the right, and he sat on the left.

"Christopher. Christopher Evans. I take my mum's last name, seeing as my father did not want anyone to know I was his at the beginning." He said, and nodded to her. She smirked at him and moved to his bench of the train, as they got into a deep conversation.

~.~

"Marie? Where's Alex?" George asked, stepping into the compartment right after Alex left. He looked genuinely concerned, with a panicked expression. Fred then came in and sat next to Marie, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Where ever that hothead ran off to, know she can take care of herself, Marie." He said, brushing a strand of hair out of Marie's face. She looked up at the twin and smiled softly.

"Thanks, Fred. I hope she is alright." She said, leaning her head on Fred's shoulder. George then came in the compartment, and sat in to only open seat left, between Luna and Neville.

"You'll pay for that, you blood traitor!" They heard Parkinson yell. Everyone tensed and looked towards the compartment door.

"I thought I told you before, _bitch_, if you can't run with the big dogs, stay on the porch!" They heard Alex reply, followed by a screaming Parkinson flying by the glass guarding the compartment. The people who had spend the summer with the Romanovs at the Order chuckled under their breath.

"I told you she is alright. Maybe a little dramatic at times, but she wouldn't be Alex if she wasn't." Fred said, making everyone who knew the Romanov's laugh, including Marie.

"True, very true Fred." Marie said, and closed her eyes. "Wake me when we get closer, eh?"

"Of course, My Lady." Fred teased, but then wrapped his other arm around Marie, and held her tight, resting his head upon hers. The others in the compartment stared in awe, but eventually started on their own conversations about random things.

~.~

Okay! One more chapter down and I am going to sleep! Mind you, it's not as long as I would normally write, but hey, it said it wanted to stop, so I let it stop.

Hmm Whats coming next? Who is this mysterious Christopher Evans? Will something spark between Marie and Fred? Coming up next! They're What?


	7. Their What?

They're what?

LadyScarlettO'Hara – HAHA you liked that huh? Alright, and yeah I thought it would be a good plot helper if this happened. :D You know me; I have a flair for the .

"Normal"  
"_Russian_"

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective authors.

~.~

"Man! Double Potions! And it's with the Slytherins!" Ron complained loudly at the breakfast table as Marie sat beside Harry. She reached out and grabbed some biscuits and laughed hysterically as Sir Nickolas appeared in the plate.

"Good morning, Sir Nick." She said, with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Marie. Are you finding the food to taste?" He inquired.

"Yes, Sir, way better than my sister can cook, that's for sure." She said, with a smirk, not realizing that Alex was standing right behind her.

"Very true, Marie, the food here is way better than the scraps I had to make you after Mother died." Alex said, sitting down beside her sister, and pulling out a Daily Prophet.

"Oi, Slytherin, what are you doing here?" Seamus called down to Alexandra. She looked over at him, then to her sister Marie.

"And they said that Gryffindors were more accepting of others. Well, Marie, just letting you know that Dumbledore decided you were up to par to be in our classes, so you are. Welcome to your Fifth Year." Alexandra said, then got up really fast, and walked back to the Slytherin table, but not before getting stopped by Christopher Evans. Marie watched the exchange, and sighed.

"You know, that is my sister." Marie said to Seamus. "And I would appreciate it if you would be nicer to her. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Who's that Alex is talking to?" Harry asked, intently watching Alex's exchange with Christopher. Christopher had just put one finger up, as if to say 'one minute' and walked over to the Gryffindor table to grab some food, enough for both of them, placed it in a small sack, and lead her out of the Great Hall.

"That, Harry would be-"George started.

"Christopher Evans. Mysterious little git-"Fred said.

"As he mysteriously disappeared for two years-"George said.

"And now he is back! And it looks like he got Alex in his grasp." Fred said, grabbing a muffin.

"Fred? When did you get here?" Marie asked, looking back over at the twin from her dogging on Seamus. She looked surprised.

"Right as Alex walked out of the Great Hall in a conversation with a Seventh Year." Fred said, and then smirked. "Want to go spy on them?"

"Not really. I would rather stay here for a while, and get ready for my classes. I have Double Potions first." Marie said and returned to the muffin. Fred put his arm back around Marie's shoulder.

"Taking fifth year courses?" He asked, making her smile and nod. "I like a woman who is smart with great looks."

Marie blushed, and returned to looking at Fred. She suddenly felt an electric shock of pleasure go through her body, and she smiled.

~.~

"Did you sleep well?" Christopher asked, his hand snaking around Alex's waist to the food in front of them. The morning sun just barely shone through the willow branches in the courtyard where they sat, eating. Alex nodded, sucking in a breath of pleasure as his arm touched her back, and looked over at Chris with a deep gaze.

"Yeah, as well as one can in the dungeons. What about you?" She asked, smiling at him, feeling her face heat up when he looked into her eyes.

"As well as I could sleep in a tower. My tower experiences aren't what you would call lovely." Chris said, his heated gaze piercing Alex, heating her core.

"Alexandra! There you are! I thought you would have gotten lost around the-? What are you doing with a Gryffindor?" Draco said, coming closer, with his posse behind him. He glared, harshly at Christopher, who stood up, flexing his muscles. Alexandra stood up between them, wand out, her position protecting Chris. Chris frowned at her.

"Draco, leave. You don't want a fight here." Alexandra said, her cold eyes boring into Draco's skull. The sound of footsteps came louder around the corner, and of course her sister and Fred were at the front of the group.

"I can defend myself." Chris pronounced causing Alex to glance back at him, her eyes warmer when they hit Chris's face.

"Not when the fight is over me." Alexandra said her tone softer than when she was talking to Draco. Draco picked up on it, and sneered.

"Do you really want to be seen with that? I can help your reputation, Alex, I can make you so high, you will be the top." Draco said sneering at Chris. Alexandra's wand just rose higher.

"You are sadly mistaken if you think I want anything to do with you, or your family Draco. Take you and your disgusting posse out of here, before I make you wish you were never born, _basterd_." Alexandra said her voice so icy, everyone around them shivered.

"Miss Romanov lower your wand." Snape said, gliding up to her, using his deep scary voice. Alexandra did not lower her wand until Snape was close enough to stop Draco, in case he had attempted to curse anyone of them. "I see you are defending Mr. Evans. Bold move, Miss Romanov, so bold it has earned you detention in my office, tonight starting at 5 O'clock."

"Of course, Professor, forgive me for not cursing Malfoy beforehand." Alexandra said, earning a glare from Draco, and a raised eyebrow from Snape.

"To class, all of you!" He called and swiftly dramatically glided down to the dungeons. Alex then turned to Chris.

"See you after class?" She asked, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"I don't know." He said, and walked off. She stood there for a moment, feeling the sting of rejection shoot through her like a fire, making her eyes water just enough.

"All I want to do is protect you from this rejection, Alexandra. It hurts, I know it does, and I want to make sure you never feel this rejection again." Draco whispered hotly into her ear, and then walked down to the dungeons, Alexandra fallowing him after a moment of not knowing what the hell just happened.

Draco smirked at Alexandra, knowing he had just confused her and won over the object of his affection. Being a Malfoy, Draco would not let her be won over by the Gryffindor, and he would see this to the end. He would make Alexandra his, and her power under his control.

~.~

So another chapter down. Up next, Of Potion Class.


End file.
